


Silent Night

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [13]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Drabble, M/M, Short, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Silent Night

Owen reached for the door and stopped. He could just barely hear someone singing from within the Bungalow. He gently eased the door open further and pressed in closer. He'd never before in his life heard a voice so beautiful, so sweet.

" _Shepherds quake at the sight!"_ The voice sang. " _Glories stream from heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing Al-le-lu-ia!"_

He barely heard the radio that played softly in the background. Owen eased the door open another inch and peered in. Zach was standing at the sink, washing the dishes and singing with more effort and feeling than Owen had ever known him to have. He had no clue the younger man could sing like that! Or sing at all, for that matter. He couldn't remember even hearing Zach actually sing anything before. He was always listening to music, always wearing his headphones. But Zach never really sang along.

" _Christ the Savior is born! Christ the Savior is…"_ Zach stopped and looked up at Owen's peaking head. He frowned and tilted his head. "What are you doing just standing there?"

Owen smiled as he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. "Just listening to you singing." He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Zach's waist. "It was so pretty."

Zach rolled his eyes and leaned back against him. "I wasn't singing."

Owen grabbed Zach's waist and spun him around as Nat King Cole's old Christmas Song came over the radio. He smiled as he pulled them away from the counter and twirled them around the tiny living room. " _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…"_ Owen sang horribly. " _Jack Frost nipping at your nose."_ He leaned forward and brushed his nose against Zach's.

Zach wrinkled his nose and smiled. "You can't sing."

Owen smiled and shrugged. "You'll just have to sing to me then."

Zach sighed and shook his head as he opened his mouth. " _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe help to make the season bright…"_


End file.
